<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Doctor of Hope by Just_An_Owl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24960949">The Doctor of Hope</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_An_Owl/pseuds/Just_An_Owl'>Just_An_Owl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abusive Parents, Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead Needs a Hug, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Character Study, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon, because the doctor can say important things to him, it isn't really a crossover i just wanted aizawa to meet the doctor, so it is just symbolic i guess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:21:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,329</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24960949</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_An_Owl/pseuds/Just_An_Owl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Сон-или-не-сон Айзавы Шоты, который на протяжении семнадцати лет вел его жизнь.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Doctor of Hope</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Очень странный кроссовер, родившийся просто из экстремального желания закомфортить Айзаву.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>
    <b>— Доктор медицины?<br/>
— Ну, медицины, наук, инженерии, сладкой ваты,<br/>
Лего, философии, музыки, проблем, людей, надежды.<br/>
Особенно надежды.</b>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <b>Доктор Кто, 11 сезон, "Загадка Цуранга"</b>
  </i>
</p><p>За спиной у Шоты громом захлопывается дверь, а за ней постепенно затихают шаги внутри и звон в ушах, который оставил после себя крик отца. Шота садится на ступеньки крыльца, не обращая внимания на мокрые осенние листья, устилающие потрескавшуюся плитку, обнимает тощие колени и утыкается лицом в потертую джинсу, обдумывая все те слова, которые только что мог сказать, но не сказал. Глаза открывать ему максимально не хочется: ощущение, что стоит ему приподнять веки, как оба глазных яблока просто выкатятся из предназначенных им отверстий. Плакать сил нет по той же причине. У Айзавы вообще никогда не хватало энергии на такое трудоемкое и затратное действие, как рыдания. Это нерационально. Как правило, в те моменты, когда человеку обычно полагалось заплакать, у Шоты были другие тревоги, на которые можно было потратить силы, которые иначе бы ушли на бессмысленное насилие над слезными железами.</p><p>Айзава трет нижней частью ладоней глаза, встает со ступенек, хватая небольшой рюкзак, который успел подхватить перед тем, как отец ворвался к нему в комнату. Держать минимум необходимого (смена одежды, перочинный нож, аккумулятор и скромные сбережения с подработок) собранным на подобные случаи, когда отцу снова ударяло в голову, было уже наработанной привычкой. Покрутив в руках телефон, Айзава положил его обратно в карман толстовки. Звонить было некуда. Денег хватало на пару ночей в хостеле и пропитание на тот же срок. За это время можно было придумать, что сказать отцу.</p><p>Поместив рюкзак на спину, четырнадцатилетний Айзава Шота пустился в очередной отрезок жизненного пути. А если конкретнее, то потопал в город по привычному маршруту, который был крив до невозможности, но хотя бы давал время на поразмыслить. Путь, который он выбрал, шел через холм, над которым в хорошие ночи даже было видно звезды. А ради этого Айзава Шота был иногда готов пожертвовать часом времени. Ну, это время в любом случае ушло бы не на сон, так что как его проводить — разницы не было. Так что выбор этого пути не нарушал общей рациональности его действий.</p><p>В этот раз ночь была хорошей настолько, насколько она вообще могла быть. Повезло. В прошлый раз шел дождь, и настроение и здоровье Шоты к тому моменту, когда он добрался до хостела, были бесконечно херовые. Это раздражало, потому что не давало нормально спать. А спать Шоте очень хотелось. Впрочем, как и всегда. Сон — самое рациональное занятие из изобретенных природой, а не человеком. Хотя Шота признавал, что три раза за неделю уснуть на школьном обеде с палочками во рту было не совсем нормально.</p><p>Но давайте признаем, что Айзаве Шоте вообще трудно было ассоциировать с собой понятие «нормальности» в любой из областей жизни.</p><p>Он надеялся, что хотя бы полтора часа ходьбы до хостела пройдут без эксцессов. Он честно. Просто. Отвернулся. На минуту.</p><p>Ну, не судьба.</p><p>Свист. Вжух. Бум. Пш-ш-ш-ш.</p><p>— Добрый день! — жизнерадостно воскликнул экстравагантный худощавый европеец в дурацком пиджачке с не менее дурацкой бабочкой на чистейшем языке страны восходящего солнца, восторженно игнорируя тот факт, что была ночь. Позади него на любимом Айзавой месте для наблюдения за звездами, прямо на вершине холма, подозрительно дымилась какая-то синяя махина. — Здесь случайно не пролетала стая черепашек в бикини? Ну или не бикини. Я на восемьдесят пять процентов уверен, что это были черепашки и на сорок — что это были бикини. По крайней мере, если сейчас не пять часов сорок две минуты. Но в любом случае, они мне очень нужны. Они утащили часы Людовика Пятнадцатого и его правую почку. И… полагаю, мне надо начать с начала, да?</p><p>— Мгм… — неуверенно мычит Айзава, мысленно планируя стратегическое отступление. Но незнакомец смотрит ему прямо в глаза своими собственными, темно-карими, ласковыми, и почему-то очень-очень усталыми глазами. И у сомнительного сооружения у него за спиной вдруг весело загораются два желтых окошка на торце, и становится видно, что это: синяя деревянная будка с английской надписью на двери. И почему-то этот сумасшедший с, должно быть, странной причудой очень правильно смотрится под звездным небом.</p><p>И Айзаве вдруг очень хочется остаться.</p><p>— Значит, так… — тянет Доктор, как представился незнакомец, светя Айзаве в левую ноздрю каким-то продолговатым приборчиком с зеленым светодиодом на конце. Айзава сидит с ним уже пять минут. За это время они успели представиться друг другу, и Доктор вопросил, где он, и какое сейчас время года. После выразительного взгляда от Айзавы, который собрался уйти, Доктор кашлянул, хохотнул и попросил присесть. Приборчик жужжит, и Айзаве хочется чихнуть. — Тогда ясно, почему старушка так не хотела садиться. Параллельные вселенные — это гадость.</p><p>— Старушка? — интересуется Айзава, все меньше понимая, что он тут делает. Это времяпрепровождение похоже на забавное сновидение и нерационально до последней секунды. Но ему нравится.</p><p>— Моя ТАРДИС! — восклицает Доктор, будто бы ждавший этого вопроса. Он гладит дерево своей будки, на траве у которой они оба сейчас сидят, опираясь на нее. — Я путешествую на ней. Ох, ты бы видел, как она отнекивалась, когда я уговаривал ее здесь приземлиться…</p><p>Доктор вздыхает не то раздраженно, не то мечтательно, и Айзава невольно улыбается. Он почти убежден, что это сон. Возможно, из-за этого вопросы в голове не возникают тысячами и гладко, лениво и правильно ложатся на язык.</p><p>— Где путешествуешь? — спрашивает он.</p><p>Доктор тычет пальцем вверх.</p><p>— Везде, — просто отвечает он. — По звездам, по планетам, ну, всякое такое.</p><p>— Угу, — говорит Айзава, не совсем уверенный, что полагается отвечать на такое.</p><p>— Понимаю, — серьезно говорит Доктор.</p><p>— И сейчас снова улетишь? — спрашивает Айзава. Наверняка есть более логичные вопросы, которые бы стоило задать этой сомнительной личности, но это же сон. Наверное.</p><p>Доктор делает неопределенный энергичный жест правой рукой и чуть не заезжает Айзаве по лбу. Айзава рефлекторно дергается в сторону. Возможно, сильнее, чем дернулся бы человек, которого не выгоняли полчаса назад с криками из дома в ночь.</p><p>Доктор этого не замечает. По крайней мере, Айзава не замечает, что он замечает.</p><p>— Думаю, останусь на чуть-чуть, — бодро заявляет он. — Как правило, там, где я — там и нужное мне. ТАРДИС в любом случае в ближайшее время с места не сдвинется. Старушки в беде, плачущие дети, мировые катастрофы… они и тут найдутся на мою голову.</p><p>— Ты что-то типа межпланетного героя, что ли? — фыркает Айзава, ежась от ночного холода.</p><p>— Не, не тяну на него, да и не стремлюсь, — отзывается Доктор, — но почему-то оказывается, что это не мне решать.</p><p>— Редко сейчас увидишь человека, который не хочет быть героем, — Айзаве все больше хочется спать. Во сне такое часто бывает, когда снится, что хочется спать. — Я уже в следующем году пойду поступать…</p><p>Доктор смеется в голос.</p><p>— На героя?</p><p>— Ага, — до затуманенного мозга Айзавы вдруг доходит, и сон отступает. — Подожди. Ты не знаешь, как учатся на героев?</p><p>Доктор перестает смеяться.</p><p>— Не-е-ет… — медленно тянет он, заглядывая в глаза Айзаве, как ученик, отвечающий на каверзный вопрос учителя, и пытающийся по его взгляду понять, в верную сторону ли он идет.</p><p>— Может быть, тебе и слово «причуды» незнакомо? — переспрашивает Айзава.</p><p>— Ну. Параллельные вселенные. Я же объяснял, — Доктор начинает выписывать пальцем в воздухе какие-то фигуры, но потом замирает и переводит слегка маньячный взгляд на Айзаву. — У меня есть внутреннее чувство, что это что-то дико интересное.</p><p>Айзава моргает.</p><p>— То есть все, что ты только что говорил, было всерьез? — переспрашивает он, чувствуя себя несколько по-идиотски.</p><p>— А ты как думал? — Доктор выглядит по-детски оскорбленным недоверием собеседника. </p><p>— Прости, — говорит Айзава, и Доктор затухает абсолютно мгновенно, — я просто вообще не ожидал…</p><p>— Тогда в обмен объясни, что такое «причуда», — заявляет Доктор, вперяясь глазами в Айзаву так, что ему становится даже несколько по себе.</p><p>Шота вздыхает, мысленно прося прощения у своих уставших глаз, и активирует причуду, демонстрируя светящиеся красным глаза и поднявшиеся волосы. Доктор пищит что-то нечленораздельное и абсолютно восторженное.</p><p>—  Суть в том, что я отменяю причуды других… Было б круче, если бы и у тебя была причуда… она у меня не самая эффектная… — бормочет Шота, поспешно смаргивая несколько раз. </p><p>— Только что. Это. Было. Вау, — медленно проговаривает Доктор. </p><p>Шоте приходится еще несколько раз повторить активацию по просьбе Доктора. Он не в восторге, но Доктор делает такое лицо, что у Айзавы всплывают в памяти все когда-либо виденные картинки с грустными котиками, и сил отказать он не находит. Только после пятого-шестого раза, когда Доктор в очередной раз просканировал его своей светящейся загогулиной во всех направлениях, Айзава шипит и трет глаза снова. Доктор забывает об исследованиях и несколько раз подряд извиняется, пока Айзава его не убеждает, что все в порядке.</p><p>— Но все-таки, ты кто? — еще раз спрашивает Айзава. Если это не сон… то это может быть чем-то захватывающим. Возможно, самым захватывающим, что Айзава видел за все свою жизнь.</p><p>Доктор подмигивает и щелкает пальцами. Синяя дверь за ним отворяется с уютным скрипом. Айзава неуверенно встает на ноги, делает два шага вперед, преодолевая порог, и чувствует, как его представления о мире и о человеке (ли?) рядом с ним разбиваются в осколки, а те — в пыль.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Через пять месяцев Айзава поступает в Юэй. Не туда, куда хотел, и не так, как ожидал. На практическом экзамене на поступающих выпустили свору роботов разного калибра, и как Айзава не распахивал раздраженные усталые веки, роботы продолжали двигаться вперед, параллельно втаптывая его в пыль. Из письма, запечатанного воском с двумя четкими буквами, разорванного его слегка дрожащими руками, выпадает вежливое письменное уведомление о провале и предложение пойти в ту же параллель в класс общей направленности. Магии не происходит. Отец презрительно плюет ему под ноги, когда Айзава молча сует ему под нос письмо, пробормотав что-то о позоре их семьи и демоне, посланному ему в проклятие. Айзаве как-то до фонаря. Он уходит в свою комнату и запирается там на целый день и выходит только в ночь, унося с собой рюкзак, аккуратно собранный на три недели. Отцу тоже до фонаря.<p>Возле его двери, так, будто она здесь стояла испокон веков, притулилась синяя будка со светящимися окошками.</p><p>— Привет! — говорит Доктор. — Можно войти?</p><p>Айзава почти не удивляется. Он мотает головой и идет вперед. Доктор быстро нагоняет его и идет рядом молча.</p><p>— Все плохо, да? — негромко переспрашивает он.</p><p>— Нет, — мрачно отвечает Айзава. — Все замечательно. Лучусь от счастья, как видишь.</p><p>— Не вижу.</p><p>— Поздравляю.</p><p>— Могу чем-нибудь помочь? Я хочу.</p><p>— Нет.</p><p>— Уверен?</p><p>Айзава глубоко вздыхает и оборачивается.</p><p>— Я только что провалил вступительный экзамен в школу, в которую хотел поступить шесть лет, в которой учились те немногие люди, которыми я восхищаюсь, потому что единственное мое оружие — бесполезная хрень, из-за которой мой отец методически превращает мою жизнь в ад, считая, что такая причуда, отбирающая причуды других — личное оскорбление, нанесенное мной ему лично и назло, о чем он мне не устает напоминать, на пару с тем, какое я отвратительное и неблагодарное существо, не несущее миру никакой пользы, — выговаривает он на одном дыхании. — Нет, я не думаю, что ты можешь мне в чем-то помочь здесь.</p><p>— Так, — говорит Доктор, после небольшой паузы, в течение которой они идут молча. — У меня есть вопросы.</p><p>— К мирозданию? — саркастически вопрошает Айзава, злясь на собеседника, на себя и на тупую вселенную, которой потребовалось почему-то загнать его в ту ситуацию, в которой он находится в данный момент.</p><p>— В том числе, — миролюбиво соглашается Доктор, поправляя бабочку. — Например, с какой стати ты решил, что твоя причуда… ну, вот это все? И твой отец тоже?</p><p>Айзава хмуро зыркает на него из-за длинных прядей на лице, которые ему по жизни лень убирать.</p><p>— Она всего лишь делает супер-злодеев обычными злодеями. И то не насовсем. И то не всех. К тому же, тут есть такое… Причуда — это характеристика человека, такая же, как внешность, интеллект, характер, и все это. И она, как правило, подходит человеку. Ну, то есть, человек, у которого причуда «убийство касанием» — непременно злой, а тот, у которого «мгновенное исцеление» — добрый, ну, так принято считать, — Айзава пытается выразить свои ощущения, но все больше ощущает себя идиотом, и из-за этого у него все сильнее поскрипывает голос. — А моя причуда… она лишает человека его Причуды. Почти части тела. Это ужасно неприятно, и больно, и вообще… в общем… я ходячее неудобство.</p><p>Айзава выдыхается и поднимает глаза на лицо англичанина, или кто он там, ожидая увидеть сочувствие, жалость или еще что-нибудь раздражающее. Но Доктор слушет его совершенно серьезно, и чувство, преобладающее в его взгляде, — интерес.</p><p>— А ты согласен с тем, что они говорят? — даже как-то грустно спрашивает он, не отводя взгляда.</p><p>— Не знаю, — отвечает ему Айзава после еще одной долгой паузы, у его голос звучит жалко. — Совсем.</p><p>— Давай так: почему ты хочешь быть… героем, это же так называется?</p><p>— Угу.</p><p>— Почему?</p><p>— …с детства хочу.</p><p>— Не задумывался, значит?</p><p>Айзава поднимает голову к небу и думает.</p><p>— Нет, не особенно… — медленно отвечает он. — Просто… неважно.</p><p>Доктор идет рядом с ним, нелепо уместив руки на краю брюк: ему явно хочется, как обычно, жестикулировать, но сейчас нет причины, потому что они оба молчат.</p><p>— Я здесь застрял, — внезапно заявляет он, когда они подходят к пригорку, где они встретились в первый раз. — Накрылись термосфера номер пять, кофемашина, коробка передач и пятый ядерный реактор. Так что в ближайшее время я не улечу. Ну, в свою вслеленную, просто не пробьюсь. Так что я думаю задержаться. Попрыгать туда-сюда, во времени, в пространстве, поперек того и другого.</p><p>Айзава слушает и ждет продолжения. Доктор делает какое-то движение глазами. Айзава наклоняет голову в знак непонимания. Доктор повторяет движение с большей лицевой экспрессией. И еще. Наконец, отчаявшись донести невербально свою мысль до непробиваемого спутника, он наконец озвучивает мысль:</p><p>— Хочешь со мной?</p><p>Айзава глядит на него круглыми глазами, пораженный вдвойне прозвучавшей фразой и тоном, которым она была произнесена. Неловкий, но отчаянный, будто эти слова уже много раз звучали, но Доктор так и не научился выговаривать их как следует.</p><p>И Айзава ощущает себя соответственно. Потому что ответ у него готов и очевиден.</p><p>— Нет, — просто говорит он. — Сейчас не могу. И не ожидаю, что смогу в ближайшее время.</p><p>— Угу, — говорит Доктор.</p><p>Черт, он не хотел, чтобы это прозвучало так.</p><p>— Прости. Просто у меня есть дела здесь…</p><p>— Нет, я понимаю! — Доктор замахал руками так, что поднявшийся ветер колыхнул волосы Айзавы. — И ты прав. Сейчас тебе надо остаться, и понять, что ты хочешь.</p><p>Он аккуратно гладит Айзаву по голове, как котенка.</p><p>— Я прилечу. И скажи мне тогда, почему ты хочешь стать героем.</p><p>Айзава кивает.</p><p>Через десять часов он просыпается в хостеле, и в очередной раз не знает, что было наяву, а что ему приснилось.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Доктор в следующий раз прилетает только через восемь месяцев. К этому моменту Айзава живет в общежитии при школе уже несколько недель, и примерно столько же времени у него есть двое друзей. Оба на геройском курсе, оба светловолосые и громогласные — один из-за сути причуды, другой по жизни, оба ввели Айзаву в свою жизнь, не спрашивая у него разрешения, и Айзава ими втайне дорожит. В лицо он им обоим не раз заявлял, что терпеть их не может. И Хизаши, и Ширакумо в ответ на это заявление ржут по-лошадиному, пока на лице Айзавы не появляется его кривая искренняя ухмылка, и они не набрасываются на него с обоих сторон, обнимая или щекоча. Айзава им говорил, что не боится щекотки, но это их не останавливает. Хизаши по совместительству является его соседом по общежитию, и их комната постепенно превращается в студию звукозаписи, а сами они все чаще ночуют в комнате Ширакумо, который живет один. Ну, спят — сильное слово, применимое, в основном, только к Айзаве. Ночная активность его приятелей является головной болью как Шоты, так и учителей Юэй, но поймать их пока что не удалось никому. Зачастую около трех часов ночи они вваливаются обратно, громко перешептываясь и пытаясь удержать хохот. Но «тишина» и Хизаши — две вещи несовместные, поэтому Айзава, как правило, просыпается, шипит на них, и досыпает утром на уроках. Учителя пробовали многое, но в какой-то момент махнули рукой, потому что оценки всех троих, благодаря ангельскому терпению и железной непрошибаемости в одном лице под названием ИидаТенсей, держались на уровне выше среднего.<p>Есть и мудаки, конечно. Причуда Айзавы по-прежнему вызывала насмешки и раздражение у отдельных людей. Но не было искусства, в котором бы Айзава преуспел лучше, чем в искусстве игнорировать помехи. А таких людей с каждым днем, проведенным рядом с Хизаши и Ширакумо, становилось все легче считать лишь помехами, а не препятствиями.</p><p>В дом Айзава не возвращался больше полугода, и не особо тоскует.</p><p>И, кстати, ответ для Доктора у него тоже почти готов.</p><p>
  <i>В затылок прилетает самолетик. Потом еще один.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Хэй!</i>
</p><p><i>Айзава</i> <i> старательно спит на парте.</i></p><p>
  <i>— Э-Э-Э-ЭХЭЙ!</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Что? — огрызается он наконец, резко оборачиваясь. На него дружелюбно смотрит две пары глаз: одна принадлежит пареньку с буйной белой шевелюрой и пластырем на носу, а другая… скрыта безумными розовыми (в прямом смысле) очками, умещенными на </i>
  <i>переносице блондина, который </i>
  <i>стоячестью</i>
  <i> прически умудрился обогнать даже соседа. Ни одного из них </i>
  <i>Айзава</i>
  <i> не знает, и ему даже становится немного стыдно: он не знает даже, в его ли они классе, да и сорвался он на них резко. Впрочем, это чувство быстро пропадает.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Не кричи, идиот! — выговаривает тем временем беляк очкастому товарищу, выдавая ему параллельно воспитательный подзатыльник, получая тихое «ой». — А если б ты причуду не сдержал, </i>
  <i>то</i>
  <i> что б ты Исцеляющей девочке сказал?</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Ладно, ладно, — его товарищ виновато потирает затылок, а затем поворачивается к </i>
  <i>Айзаве</i>
  <i> и белозубо улыбается, — </i>
  <i>мэн</i>
  <i>, извиняй.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Ничего, — безразлично отвечает </i>
  <i>Айзава</i>
  <i>, собираясь развернуться обратно.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Подожди-и-и!</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— М?</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Парочка сорванцов неуверенно переглядывается между собой. Затем один из них, тот, который громкий и в очках, выпаливает:</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Мы слышали, ты можешь стирать причуды… так? — </i>
  <i>Айзава</i>
  <i> мрачнеет на глазах, и оба парня напротив поспешно машут руками, отрицая невысказанный сомнения. — Ничего такого! Просто нам интересно стало, когда мы узнали, что в классе С есть ученик, который можешь стирать Причуды. Можешь показать?</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Зачем? — без энтузиазма интересуется Шота.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Так про-о-</i>
  <i>осто</i>
  <i>. — выразительно тянет беловолосый пацан, указывая взглядом на блондинистого, мгновенно краснеющего от шеи до ушей (</i>
  <i>Айзава</i>
  <i> даже восхищается чуть-чуть, он не думал, что человек на такое способен), — ну и заодно я подумал, что такая Причуда хорошо бы могла утихомиривать некоторых личностей, от которых люди уходят с кровью из ушей. НЕ фигура речи.</i>
</p><p>
  <i></i>
  <i>Айзава</i>
  <i> пожимает плечами. </i>
  <i>Белячок</i>
  <i> радостно хлопает в ладоши, и вокруг него начинают кружиться маленькие пушистые облачка, похожие на клочки овечьей шерсти. Блондин начинает вокально тянуть звук «а-а-а», постепенно повышая громкость. Волосы </i>
  <i>Айзавы</i>
  <i> взлетают вверх, а облачка на пару с голосом блондина исчезают. Рот его остается открытым, он удивленно хватается за горло, но из его рта не выходит даже хрипа. </i>
  <i>Айзава</i>
  <i> отменяет Причуду и массирует веки.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Это было… — слышит он медленное начало и инстинктивно хочет закрыть уши, чтобы не услышать последующие слова, оскорбления, все то, во что так устал верить…</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— …потрясающе.</i><br/>
<i></i><br/>
<i>У </i>
  <i>Айзавы</i>
  <i> вздрагивают руки. Блондин от восторга вскакивает с места и оббегает несколько кругов вокруг класса, после чего останавливается и кричит в воздух «</i>
  <i>SO</i>
  <i></i>
  <i>COOL</i>
  <i>!</i>
  <i>»</i>
  <i>. </i>
  <i>Стекла вздрагивают в свою очередь, а </i>
  <i>Айзава</i>
  <i> все-таки зажимает уши руками, чувствуя, как под пальцами начинаются ворочаться какие-то незнакомые чувства, мысли, и…</i>
</p><p>Айзава слышит приглушенное «врууум-врум» с улицы через окно общежития.  Он спешит вниз и через минуту он уже там, в вечернем полумраке и полузабытом неизвестно-сне-ли. </p><p>Доктор, молодой, старый и совершенно не изменившийся, встречает его боевым кличем и крепкими объятиями, от которых Айзава балетным движением уворачивается, и Доктор встречается со стеной. Стук получается знатный, и Айзава несколько раз извиняется, на продолжение которых Доктор хохочет, не переставая.</p><p>Доктор расспрашивает его почти полтора часа, и его вопросы занимают почти больше времени, чем ответы Айзавы, хотя сам Шота сегодня сильно разговорчивей обычного. </p><p>— Ты счастлив? — негромко спрашивает Доктор, когда они наговариваются вдоволь и некоторое время молчат, вдыхая воздух, пахнущий опавшей листвой.</p><p>— Пока нет, — отвечает ему Айзава в тон. — Но я ближе, чем был.</p><p>— То есть, ты можешь мне ответить?</p><p>Айзава думает, что еще недавно думал, что может.</p><p>— Нет, — говорит он, и чувствует, что говорит правильно. — Но я работаю над этим. Я не знаю, каким героем буду. Но теперь я знаю, что я не злодей. Меня убедили.</p><p>— Это должен был быть я, — наигранно возмущается Доктор. Айзава хмыкает. — Но, все равно, поздравляю с прогрессом. </p><p>— Такой себе прогресс.</p><p>— Прогресс, поверь мне.</p><p>Что-то в его голосе заставляет Айзаву посмотреть на его лицо. И впервые он думает о незаданных вопросах.</p><p>— Доктор, а сколько тебе лет?</p><p>Доктор улыбается уголком губ.</p><p>— Больше, чем ты можешь вообразить.</p><p>— А откуда ты?</p><p>— Из места дальше, чем ты можешь вообразить, — Доктор делает пару шагов вперед и машет руками пару раз, разминаясь. — Давай так: я расскажу тебе все. В следующий раз, когда я прилечу.</p><p>— А ты прилетишь? — спрашивает Айзава, и голос его почему-то звучит совсем по-детски.</p><p>— Конечно! — восклицает Доктор, звуча еще младше. — Ну или ты можешь…</p><p>Доктор <i>максимально </i>выразительно указывает бровями в сторону будки, и на этот раз Айзава его понимает. Он качает головой.</p><p>— Уве-е-ерен? — коварно переспрашивает Доктор. — Мы могли бы полететь на Рэгболл! Это планета, на которой живут только кошки. Только представь себе, целая планета кошек. С моей стороны было не самым разумным поступком не вынуть однажды из кармана пузырек валерьянки…</p><p>Доктор рассказывает, рассказывает, рассказывает, и Айзава просыпается в своей постели.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Айзаве шестнадцать, и он занимает третье место на Спортивном фестивале, оперативно вырубив в четвертьфинале Хизаши, просто отменив его причуду в зародыше. Блондин ругается по-английски, но после этого от души смеется, соглашаясь с Айзавиными наставлениями, что ему надо бы приналечь на физподготовку.<p>В общежитии его ожидает классный руководитель, который предлагает ему перейти в класс А. К Хизаши. К Ширакумо. И к его мечте. </p><p>Которая при первой же боевой тренировке мутнеет, трескается и начинает опасно пошатываться. </p><p> В половине спаррингов Айзава проигрывает на второй минуте. Еще в четверти — на третьей. Остальные свои победы иначе как удачей он назвать не может. Один миг слабости, когда он моргает — и находит он себя уже на полу, проигравшим. Он мысленно клянет нерациональность организаторов Спортивного фестиваля, которые устроили первым же испытанием квест с препятствиями, который прошли не самые сильные, а самые…удачливые, вероятно. Во-всяком случае, успех на фестивале для Айзавы не значил, как выяснилось, абсолютно ничего. </p><p>В тренировке на спасение людей результат Айзавы— тринадцатый из двадцати. Его причуда подкачала и здесь, не оказав никакой пользы и снова оставив Айзаву обычным человеком в окружении суперов. В то время, как человек-воздушный шар вытаскивал макеты, обозначающие людей, из пропасти, а девушка, управляющая водой, оперативно создавала мягкие конвейеры для транспортировки, а мелкий наглый пацан со скоростью пули передавал сообщения о новых жертвах, он… работал вручную, потому что снова был бесполезен.</p><p>О тренировке на фансервис, где будущие герои учились работать с публикой, лучше даже не вспоминать.</p><p>
  <i>Я бессилен.</i>
</p><p>Такая мысль всплыла у него совершенно неожиданно, и отозвалась непривычной болью в груди. Айзава часто считал свою причуду странной, не так давно перестал ее считать откровенно «злодейской», но он ни разу не воспринимал ее, как слабую или бесполезную. Но все в мире познается в сравнении.</p><p>Хизаши и Ширакумо пытались его подбодрить. Они выдали много хороших идей, Ширакумо подарил Айзаве свои очки, после чего у Айзавы открылось целое поле для действий, но по ночам Айзаве снова и снова снится мгновение темноты под закрытыми веками, которые поднимаются только для того, чтобы показать Айзаве жестокую правду — он проиграл. Навечно и с самого начала проиграл.</p><p>Когда у ворот Юэй он замечает синюю будку, он просто шагает к ней, входит внутрь, и прямо на пороге садится на корточки и утыкается лицом в колени. Он слышит тихие шаги по металлу пола, и его накрывает нагретая ткань пиджака, а за ней — чужие руки. Доктор длиннее его и нескладнее, и сидеть так ему очевидно неудобно, но тем не менее около десяти минут они проводят в этом состоянии. После чего Доктор начинает рассказывать — тихо, неспешно и мягко.</p><p>Он рассказывает, сколько ему лет и откуда он пришел. Он рассказывает о том, сколько видел и сколько знает, и как он этого добился. Он тихо шепчет о том, что сделал когда-то, чего это стоило, и чего бы стоило то, если бы он не сделал этого, и то число, которое он назвал в качестве своего возраста, впервые обретает для Айзавы смысл, потому что слова Доктора звучат тяжело и каменно, как развалины, оставшиеся на месте Трои. Он говорит о людях, которых повстречал и не сумел спасти, и о том, как каждый из них спас его, и его голос дрожит, так же как и его руки на плечах Айзавы.</p><p>К концу они все-таки смотрят друг на друга. После чего Айзава встает, открывает дверь ТАРДИС и выходит наружу. Потом он поворачивается, смотрит на Доктора, стоящего в дверях и делает глубокий поклон, после чего выпрямляется и уходит, не оглядываясь, со звенящими в голове последними словами, услышанными от одинокого бога:</p><p>«Герой никогда не станет профессией, на героя нельзя выучиться и героем нельзя <i>быть</i>. Потому что герой заключен в одном-единственном моменте. Это момент, когда человек перестает быть человеком, потому что им перестает управлять главный инстинкт живого существа — инстинкт самосохранения. Один миг, когда человек забывает о себе и превращается в действие, в живую энергию. Именно поэтому герои — самые глупые люди во вселенной. Но благодаря идиотам светят звезды и планеты остаются на своих орбитах… И каждый раз, когда тебе кажется, что твое существование лишено смысла, помни, что твоя сила заключена не в мышцах, знаниях или сверхспособностях, а в том, что, пока в тебе сохраняется хоть малейшая искра способности поставить других выше себя, ты — энергия, вращающая колесо мироздания…»</p><p>Айзава уходит, и за его спиной раздается тихое «врум-врум-врууум».</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div><i>— Что? Совместная стажировка?</i><p>
  <i>— Да! — </i>
  <i>Ширакумо</i>
  <i> чуть не приплясывает от радости. — Учителя дали добро, а Сиреневый всегда рад новым стажерам. Пойдем, </i>
  <i>Шо</i>
  <i>!</i>
</p><p>Идет дождь, небо затянуто и звучат полицейские сирены, окрашивая белый день синими и красным отсветами. Ощущение, что он в каком-то сто раз мельком увиденном на экранах в магазине электроники детективном сериале, бьется у Айзава между костью черепа и оболочкой мозга, а внутри — такая же белая пустота, какая у него в груди на месте сердца, такого же цвета, как пасмурные неба, как облака, как волосы, которые сейчас скрыты ярко-зеленым мешком, и на месте головы на мешке расплывается пятно красного цвета, и это неправильно, это не его цвет, он не любил этот цвет, и Айзава тихо начинает его ненавидеть, потому что чертово пятно не желает исчезать и привести мир в норму.</p><p>Ему что-то говорят, но он заражен белой пустотой с красным пятном в центре, и слова не слышны.</p><p>
  <i>— Осторожно! — </i>
  <i>Айзава</i>
  <i> ловит малышню, которую </i>
  <i>Ширакумо</i>
  <i> решил прокатить на своем облаке, как обычно</i>
  <i>,</i>
  <i> заботясь об удовольствии больше, чем о безопасности</i>
  <i>.</i>
  <i> — Вот так.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Он устраивает их всех аккуратно, заботясь о том, чтобы, когда они пойдут, никто бы не полетел снова.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Ты хорошо обращаешься с детьми, </i>
  <i>Ш</i>
  <i>ота, — снова</i>
  <i>, как он умеет,</i>
  <i> делает какие-то неожиданные выводы из происходящего </i>
  <i>веселый ураган-</i>
  <i>Ширакумо</i>
  <i> и улыбается в тридцать два</i>
  <i>. — </i>
  <i>Многие про находят себе вторую работу. </i>
  <i>Заши</i>
  <i> вот диджеем планирует. Может, ты учителем пойдешь?</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Я? — фыркает </i>
  <i>Айзава</i>
  <i>.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>А пото</i>
  <i>м мир взрывается.</i>
</p><p>Пальцы Хизаши на плечах сжимаются стальной хваткой, Айзава чувствует, как его голова прижимается к его спине между лопаток, и благодарен этим ощущениям, якорями удерживающим его в реальности. Он чувствует, что спина у него намокает, и не знает, от дождя это, или от чужих слез, так же, как и не знает, что за вода льется у него по лицу.</p><p>— Гордись, Айзава, — звучит рядом голос Сенсоджи, и Айзава вздрагивает, как от удара, — Ты вынес злодея на первой же стажировке, на втором году, сам. Ты герой. Гордись этим.<br/>
Хизаши что-то горько отвечает, отвернувшись от Айзавы, а сам Шота съеживается, обнимает сам себя за плечи, впивается пальцами, чтобы сделать себе больно, наказывая себя, не зная, за что.</p><p>Герой?</p><p>Вот это?!</p><p>
  <i>— </i>
  <i>Ширакумо</i>
  <i>! — кричит он во весь голос, распластавшись на лице, и, кажется, улыбаясь. — Я смог, слышишь? </i>
  <i>Ширакумо</i>
  <i>!</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Он замечает </i>
  <i>Немури</i>
  <i>, стоящую неподалеку, и, поднявшись, спешит к ней, чтобы выспросить</i>
  <i>.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Как он, </i>
  <i>Каяма</i>
  <i>? — спрашивает он быстро, кладя е руку на плечо? — Он не мог подняться, я слышал только его голос через динамик, он поддерживал меня… как он?</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Но она прячет лицо, отворачивается, и </i>
  <i>Айзава</i>
  <i> не понимает почему, ведь все хорошо, все стало правильно после всего этого времени, он победил…</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Друг… — голос </i>
  <i>Сенсоджи</i>
  <i> звучит недоуменно, он держит в руках— эта штука, динамик твой… она раздолбана вконец, она не может работать, это немыслимо…</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Бред, — говорит </i>
  <i>Айзава</i>
  <i>, игнорируя идущую трещинами иллюзию, — </i>
  <i>я</i>
  <i> же слышал его, он мне кричал «Ты сможешь, Шота» и «Ты </i>
  <i>молодец»…</i>
</p><p>
  <i>— Шота, ты не мог их слышать, это только твое подсознание…</i>
</p><p>
  <i>И в глаза ему ударом бьется изображение пятна на мешке.</i>
</p><p>«Герой.»</p><p>«Я наконец-то могу себя назвать героем.»</p><p>«И я знаю, почему я хочу им быть.»</p><p>Айзава Шота опускает сжатые кулаки, поднимает лицо к небу и рыдает навзрыд, отчаянно, первый раз в жизни забывая про рациональность, нерациональность, людей, героев и весь этот чертов мир, оставаясь в одиночестве, с пальцами последнего друга на плечах, рыдающего ему в спину.</p><p>Они оба молча возвращаются в общежитие, не обращая внимания на попытки людей поговорить с ними, не сговариваясь, идут в комнату, где ночевали втроем, и там Айзава засыпает.</p><p>Снов он не видит.</p><p>И Доктор не прилетает.</p><p>Точно так же, как он не прилетает, и на следующий год, и через два, и через десять.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Тридцатиоднолетний Айзава Шота, учитель в Юэй со стажем в шесть лет, обладает уничтожающим Взглядом Карающего Пламени, любит кошек и хочет спать. Это было его основной мыслью как минимум на протяжении всего его преподавательского стажа, если не всей жизни, и если весь мир живет в другом ритме, то Айзава настроен считать это проблемой мира. Но есть некоторые вещи, которые вытягивают его из этого состояния. Их немного, совсем немного, но они есть.<p>— Айзава-сенсей! — радостно пищит Эри, вырываясь из цепких лапок Мидории и изо всех силенок обняв ногу Шоты. Айзава кладет руку ей на макушку и терпеливо ожидает, когда у девчушки пройдет приступ любви. «Сенсеем» ее называть приучили в итоге Урарака и Яойорозу, решив, что это самое удачное обращение. До этого шли долгие споры, поскольку роль Айзавы в жизни Эри была необычной: ему требовалось постоянно находиться в пределах близкой доступности от Эри, не являясь ни ее родителем, ни опекуном, ни тюремщиком, упаси боже. Однажды со свойственным ему своеобразным чувством юмора Мирио подговорил мелкую назвать Айзаву папой. Мик ржал так, что ангелы на небесах оглохли, а Всемогущий не присоединился только потому, что наполовину отсутствующие легкие не позволяли. Жутко красный Мидория извинялся и за себя, за то, что не уследил, и за безмятежного семпая. Айзава зыркал волком и царственно принимал извинения.<br/>
Скрыть теплое чувство, всколыхнувшееся в нем после розыгрыша, ему стоило некоторых усилий.</p><p>— Айзава-сенсей, все обошлось без эксцессов, просто погуляли и сходили в зоопарк, как и собирались — рапортует бессменно следующий за Эри повсюду Деку. — Эри-чан понравилась сахарная вата.</p><p>Спустя три месяца постоянного пребывания под наблюдением Айзавы Эри стали наконец-то отпускать за пределы Юэй без его присмотра. Но рядом с ней всегда находились как минимум Деку и Лемиллион, и им было запрещено уводить Эри дальше определенного радиуса от Юэй, чтобы помощь про всегда можно было обеспечить в минуты и секунды. Повезло, что Юэй находилась в насыщенном развлечениями районе — конечно, одна из известнейших в мире академий героев, популярная туристическая точка — и уводить Эри далеко и не требовалось.</p><p>— Сладкая и мягкая! — Эри отлепляется от ноги Айзавы, чтобы восторженными жестами, явно позаимствованными у Мирио попытаться изобразить пресловутые характеристики лакомства. — О-о-очень вкусная! Но яблоки в карамели вкуснее.</p><p>Мидория краснеет и чуть-чуть выпрямляется. Айзава вспоминает, что это же ему принадлежало авторство первого попробованного Эри яблока в карамели, и слегка улыбнулся, однако, не желая слишком баловать ученика, профессионально перетек из улыбки в воспитательный оскал.</p><p>— Вы, надеюсь, не начали со сладкого? — осведомляется он.</p><p>— Обижаете, сенсей! — радостно возвещает Мирио, эпичным слайдом появляясь из-за ворот и, красуясь ради развлечения Эри, скользя широкими расшаркиваниями, приближается к Айзаве. Тот с легкой иронией наблюдает за кривляниями третьекурсника, но ни разу не находил из смешными. Айзава искренне считал Тогату самым близким к месту героя номер один человеком, и исчезновение у него причуды ни разу не изменило его мнения. Тогата был героем до глубины души. Чистой, живой, солнечной энергией, которая брызгала из него в разные стороны, и которой он щедро делился. И Эри в этой энергии просто купалась. Айзава видел, как эта энергия измельчает остатки липкой темноты, которую оставил после тебя Чисаки, как она шипит и уползает, постепенно исчезая. Когда-нибудь, от нее останется ни следа, и, может быть, этот день станет началом пути Тогаты к возвращению собственной Причуды.</p><p>— Конечно, мы поели вначале обычной еды! — он улыбается широко и солнечно, и Айзава получает слабое дежавю. — Мы остановились в том местечке за углом, где мы были полторы недели назад, и Эри взяла грибной супчик, и…</p><p>Он расписывает все подробно и детально, светясь на триста шестьдесят, и Айзава ловит себя на том, что реально слушает, и даже скоро, наверное, заулыбается. За это время на площадку перед академией подтягивается добрая часть класса 1-А, который вскоре станет уже 2-А, только уже вместе с Шинсо, который тоже станет часть 2-… только пока неизвестно, А или Б. Кстати, мелкий промыватель мозгов тоже объявился во дворе, вон, стоит, а рядом ему, похоже, капает на мозги Каминари, который односторонне объявил его друганом на все времена после совместной тренировки. Айзава лениво думает, что с Влад Кингом ему надо будет перетереть, чтобы пацан все-таки попал в его класс. Учитывая, что он его воспитанник, так будет только рационально. Пацан многим напоминает Шоте его самого в детстве. Такая же интровертная зараза (ладно, давайте признаем, это не только к детству относится…), со стигмой «злодейской» причуды и идущий на героя чисто по интуиции. И Айзава не хочет, чтобы цену, которую заплатил он сам за осознание себя, пришлось платить и Шинсо. И не только ему.</p><p>Он обводит взглядом всю площадку. Урарака, Мидория и Мирио обступают Эри и расспрашивают ее о самых ярких впечатлениях прогулки. Эти трое — самые активные «мамочки» Эри, и, пожалуй, это лучший выбор с их жизнелюбием и мягкостью. Айзава вспоминает, что, несмотря на кажущуюся слабость, Урарака после инцидента с Ночноглазом, молча, энергично и даже как-то зло, приналегла на навыки оказания скорой помощи. Она почти не спрашивала советов, но на вторую неделю почти круглосуточного корпенияУравити в библиотеке Айзава не выдержал, и втайне обратился к Исцеляющей девочке с просьбой о консультациях для своей ученицы, будто бы по ее собственной инициативе. Чие-сан понимающе покивала и не словом не выдала участие Айзавы в этой мини-авантюре, но судя по паре благодарных взглядов от самой Очако, она о чем-то догадалась.</p><p>Вон беседует группка из Тодороки, Момо и Ииды. Шото и Яойорозу работают в команде уже месяц, после того как Шото получил свою временную лицензию. Их универсальные Причуды неплохо работают как в поддержке, так и в одиночном бою, но если их объединить, то они становятся почти непобедимой командой. За них Айзава не беспокоится еще со времен итогового экзамена, когда Момо избавилась от свое неуверенности. </p><p>Иида работает вдвойне усерднее, чем недавно, и это один из учеников, за которого Айзава горд особенно. Не так давно Тенья смущенно попросил Айзаву остаться после урока, когда спросил, как проходит процедура смены геройского имени. Он рассказал, что наконец-то… наконец-то стабилизировалось состояние Тенсея, и врачи дали шанс на то, что можно будет провести операцию. Какие-то навороченные протезы, закрученные на сложной целительной Причуде, могли дать его брату шанс снова ходить. Не бегать, но ходить на почти-своих двоих, оторвавшись от инвалидной коляски. И Тенсей провел с младшим серьезную и радостную беседу, в которой объявил, что он официально передает ему свое имя. Не от отчаянья, как когда-то в больнице, а с гордостью. В общем, староста курса расплакался прямо в кабинете, а Айзава осел перед ним на пол, и крепко его обнял, чувствуя двойную радость за Тенсея — как за бывшего одноклассника и хорошего друга, и как за брата своего ученика.</p><p>Недалеко слышится ор, а ор, который не Ямада — это Бакуго, а Киришима идет с ним в комплекте. Шота не удивится, если возле них обретаются и Каминари, Шинсо, Серо и Мина. Айзава хмыкает, зная, что ему даже не обязательно туда смотреть. Бакуго давно смотрит искоса на тренировки Айзавы с Шинсо, и Шота животом чует, что скоро Кацуки придет к нему после уроков, и, пряча глаза, спросит, нет ли у него советов по поводу тренировок. Бакуго привлекает особое внимание Айзавы даже не как проблемный ребенок Мидория, а как человек с реальными эмоциональными проблемами и огромным потенциалом в частности. Но Шота не давит, наблюдая и ненавязчиво направляя. Киришима Айзаву просто приятно удивил в контексте последних событий, и Айзава даже испытывал некое уважение к парню, потому что его успех был действительно заслужен долгими-долгими часами болезненного развития <i>крепкости</i> во всех смыслах. За него Айзава тоже не волнуется. Денки, Ашидо, Серо идут своими путями. Токоями прогрессирует на попечении у Хоукса со скоростью света,  иАйзаве даже интересно, куда зайдет этот взрывной дуэт. Асуи — одна из самых многообещающих студентов параллели, потенциал ее причуды кажется безграничным, и с ее методичностью и трудолюбием она продолжает его раскрывать.</p><p>Все они, весь его А-класс, развивается, крепнет и растет во всех смыслах. Айзава узнает каждого из них с новых сторон, и видит, как его ученики тоже начинают по-новому смотреть на него, с уважением, а кто-то даже с привязанностью, и Айзава не может не ощущать того же в ответ. Это <i>его </i>класс. Айзава сказал однажды Шутке, что он горд, что может так их называть, и он понял, что действительно так думает, в тот же момент, что произнес это.</p><p>Айзава заканчивает обводить площадку глазами, и его взгляд натыкается на край синего дерева за воротами, и силуэт мужчины в пиджаке рядом с ним.</p><p>Он думал раньше, что если это случится когда-нибудь еще раз, то его сердце пропустит удар, небеса обрушатся, ну или что-нибудь такое, а этого не происходядит. Просто он чувствует легкое удивление и ощущение, что сейчас что-то заканчивается, и это правильно. </p><p>Голос Доктора звучит прямо у него в голове.</p><p>«Ты теперь понял?»</p><p>«Да,» — так же мысленно отвечает Айзава.</p><p>«Скажи.»</p><p>И Айзава говорит в голове то, что спустя столько лет наконец-то понял и сформулировал.</p><p>«Я не солнце, и никогда им не стану. Я стану тенью, препятствием, камнем преткновения на пути к бездне. Я не буду слушать других и поэтому не буду им подвластен. Я готов на неприязнь и привык к ненависти. И я не бог и не могу спасти всех.»</p><p>«Но я готов положить жизнь на то, чтобы эти люди передо мной, <i>именно вот эти маленькие люди</i>, позволят себе то, чего не смог я. Потому что они будут знать заранее, и боль, которую я испытал года назад, я превращу в щит, который отдам им в руки.»<br/>
«Им будет больно, им будет страшно. Я не смогу защитить их от всего. Но от чего-то — смогу. Собой, своим телом, своими умениями, своим опытом. И это самое «чуть-чуть» станет тем самым мигом героя для меня.»</p><p>«Никогда не будь жестоким, никогда не будь трусливым.»</p><p>«Никогда не сдаваться, никогда не уступать.»</p><p>«Знать, когда можно нарушить любое из этих правил, потому что так надо.»</p><p>«И никогда не давать никому трогать твоих детей. И знать, что все дети в мире всегда твои.»</p><p>«Вот каким героем я хотел стать.»</p><p>Айзава не знает, какие из мыслей принадлежат ему, а какие — Доктору в его голове, но все это звучит именно так, как нужно.</p><p>«А стал?»</p><p>«Я не мог иначе.»</p><p>«Почему?»</p><p>«Потому что у меня перед глазами был ты.»</p><p>«Я ничего не сделал.»</p><p>«В этом и суть.»</p><p>Айзава не знает, как можно смеяться мысленно, но именно это он и услышал. После этого ощущение чужого присутствия в сознании исчезло. Мужчина за воротами поднял руку в прощальном жесте. Айзава ответил тем же. Из-за его спины появилась черноволосая девушка. Она с любопытством глянула на Айзаву, и, оглянувшись на мужчину, что-то спросила. Ответа Айзава не услышал, но увидел, что оба они развернулись и исчезли за углом. После чего раздалось знакомое «врум-врум-врууум», и сон исчез навсегда.</p><p>Айзава развернулся и пошел к школе, а его дети, гомоня, потянулись за ним.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>